


Surprise

by keitaiijima



Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types, Battle Royale - Takami Koushun
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitaiijima/pseuds/keitaiijima
Summary: When Yoshitoki thinks everyone has forgotten his birthday, he accepts that this is just part of what it's like being Shuya's sidekick.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shkanonyasutrice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shkanonyasutrice/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Laura! I never write Nobu so this isn't a masterpiece, but I just wanted something short and hopefully sweet for your birthday. ❤︎ I hope you like it!

His birthday was not really a big deal. It was just a day like any other, really. Besides, Yoshitoki Kuninobu was turning 15, not 5. He did not need any fuss or attention.  
So why did it sting a little when Shuya, his best friend and roommate at the Orphanage, mentioned nothing when they both woke up?  
Shuya did call out a lazy “Morning!” from the bottom bunk, but that was it.  
“Good morning,” Yoshitoki tiredly mumbled back, his brows furrowed slightly. Okay, maybe Shuya just needed some time to wake up, as he sometimes (more times than not) did. Once he realized what day it was, he was sure to cause a big spectacle by breaking into some embarrassing song and dance number, right?

But Shuya continued to say nothing as they got ready; not when they had breakfast in the Orphanage common room, and not when they made their way to school together. They chatted about anything and nothing at all. Shuya was especially focused on a new song he had been working on, and how he hoped it would be good enough to perform at the end of the school year. Yoshitoki showed no sign of not being invested in this topic. Music was important to Shuya, it had been his greatest passion for a couple of years now, so it was also important to Yoshitoki. That was just how that worked.

Even as they reached school and started their first class, no one mentioned his birthday with a single word. It confused him, but how childish would it be to randomly declare _Hey, guys, you know it’s my birthday, right?_ So Yoshitoki kept his mouth shut. During their first break, he smiled softly as always, laughed quietly at Yutaka’s jokes, and ate his sandwich without too many comments. The topics were mainly dominated by Shuya and Shinji anyway, which Yoshitoki typically did not mind. And even today, he listened as he always did.

_“_ So, are all of you coming to watch my performance later? It’s just for fun, but the music club is putting on a little something in the auditorium!” Shuya beamed. Everyone agreed happily, talking amongst each other about the great potential of this private show.  
Yoshitoki nodded too, a calm smile on his face.   
Shuya was the star of the show, and that was just how it is. He was just more outgoing, more charismatic, overall, more well-liked. And Yoshitoki could not compare to that. Not that he wanted to, usually. All attention on hi would normally make him pretty uncomfortable. But just any acknowledgment today would be…  
“Nobu!” Shuya spoke up, as if needing a straight out guarantee from his friend. “You _are_ coming, right?”  
Again, Yoshitoki nodded. “Of course, I’m coming,” he promised.   
He would never miss his best friend’s performance, even if it were not a real show or anything. He would never miss anything that was important to Shuya.

As they were about to enter their classroom, Yoshitoki felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He turned his head, and immediately tensed up when he saw Noriko Nakagawa’s soft face smile up at him. She held a small cellophane bag filled with cookies in her hands.  
“Nobu-san, hi!” she greeted him warmly. “I got you something…”  
“For me?!” Yoshitoki erupted, his tone filled with excitement. He tried to tell himself to stay cool, but he knew his face was burning, and he could not help but grin like an idiot. Noriko was really saving his birthday, right about now.  
“Well, kind of…” Noriko smiled, almost apologetically. “They are leftovers from my sleepover with the girls this weekend. I thought… You and Nanahara-kun could enjoy them!”  
Yoshitoki felt his smile falter ever so slightly. But only for a second, before he recovered.  
Of course, why would Noriko remember, let alone prepare something for, his birthday when none of his other friends did? He accepted the small bag, still with a grateful, if not kind of forced, smile.  
“Thanks, Noriko-san,” he said quietly. “I’ll make sure Shuya gets some too.”

Of course, he could not be given something without Shuya also being mentioned in the same sentence.  
 _No, don’t be so ungrateful! She’s so nice and she didn’t have to save any of this for you, or for anyone. It’s not her fault you’re suddenly all jealous!_ Yoshitoki took a deep breath, willing the lump in his throat and the feelings of insecurity to go away, but it was getting increasingly more difficult. At this point, he just wanted to fast-forward until the next day.

* * *

  
After class, Yoshitoki figured he could walk with Shuya to the auditorium. However, Shuya quickly brushed him off, telling him he had to meet the rest of the Music Club backstage first, to prepare and do a soundcheck and all that jazz (which Yoshitoki knew nothing about, but it sounded right). He waved Shuya goodbye, knowing he’d see him in a short while anyway. Looking around, he noted the rest of his group had already left; probably headed to the auditorium already.   
Throwing his backpack over one shoulder, Yoshitoki made his way over there too.

The auditorium was empty and dark when he came in. _Weird._ _Where is everyone?  
_ Figuring they might have stopped for snacks, which seemed like something Yutaka and Keita would both insist upon, Yoshitoki merely shrugged and sat down on a front row seat. As seconds turned to minutes, he kept throwing glanced towards the doors, waiting for more of his friends to join him. But no one did. He frowned as he realized he could not hear anyone behind the curtains either. Where was the soundcheck then? It certainly was not here. When twenty minutes had passed, he was getting worried.   
[Everything okay?]  
He texted Shuya, looking down at his phone as he awaited the reply. Another ten minutes passed before a text finally came ticking in.  
  
[Sorry, sorry! I got the wrong day! Forgot to tell you, but I went home. Sorry!!]  
  
Yoshitoki groaned out loud. It was not too unlike Shuya to get days mixed up like this but, really? He could not have told him sooner? So not only had he forgotten his birthday, but he had also forgotten that he had spent thirty minutes waiting for Shuya’s non-existent show?  
Still not really feeling _angry_ , Yoshitoki was certainly beginning to feel worn out, as he got back up and started heading home by himself.

The walk home felt longer than usual, until Yoshitoki finally opened the door to the Orphanage, sighing heavily. A couple of the younger kids ran past him and out into the courtyard, giggling happily. He had to smile at the sight. Maybe he could just spend the evening chilling with some of the kids. He was about to head into his shared room with Shuya, when he heard some murmuring from the common room. Curious, he changed his direction, opening the door leading to the voices.

“Surprise!” Different voices exclaimed at the same time. Yoshitoki felt his heart leap, as he looked around the room. Shuya and the rest of his friends were there, and so were Noriko, Yukie and the rest of the Neutral girls, as well as Ms Anno and some of the older kids and teenagers from the Orphanage. His throat feeling a little dry, Yoshitoki barely managed to to mutter a “W-What?”  
  
“Hey, at least he looks surprised!” Yutaka laughed, raising a glass of punch into the air. “Mission accomplished?”  
Shinji hummed. “So far, so good. It does look like he’s about to pass out, though.”  
Still unable to say much, Yoshitoki stared at Shuya who was making his way over to him, handing him a glass with the slightly suspicious looking punch. Yoshitoki doubted Ms Anno would allow them to drink any real alcohol, but he suspected Shuya might have slipped something in anyway.  
“Happy birthday, Nobu,” Shuya grinned. “You didn’t really think all of us forgot, did you?”

_Yeah, I kinda did,_ Yoshitoki caught himself thinking. Only now did he realize how ridiculous this was. Had he honestly thought so little of all his friends? He had managed to rationalize how his birthday could have slipped their mind so well, especially with the focus on Shuya and his music and all that, so it had not even seemed that far-fetched.  
“Sort of,” he finally managed to respond, slightly flustered. “I mean… It’s just a day, right?”  
Shuya’s smile turned into a frown, but before he could say anything, Yutaka and Keita were right there next to them, forcing a ridiculous looking party hat onto Yoshitoki’s head.

“Maan. Your big head is gonna snap this in seconds,” Keita joked, pulling on the rubber band of the hat so that it bounced back against Yoshitoki’s chin rather painfully.  
“Hey!” he winced, but laughed. “Do I have to wear this? Why are you trying to embarrass the birthday boy?”  
Yutaka laughed too. “You won’t feel embarrassed anymore when you see my dance moves later. They’ll make even you feel pretty cool,” he winked teasingly.   
“ _Even_ me?” Yoshitoki repeated playfully, ready to continue the banter, but interrupted by Shuya who was pulling on his arm.   
“Can we talk for just two minutes?” he asked, still frowning slightly; quite a contrast from everyone else’s happy party faces and laughter.  
“Yeah. Of course,” Yoshitoki responded, moving to the side with him.

“Nobu… I mean, I’m really happy we pulled this off and that you were actually _surprised_ , but… How could you ever think we’d really forget about your birthday?” Shuya asked him bluntly once they were alone.  
Yoshitoki was a little surprised by the question. He shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to say something that could be interpreted as whining.  
“I dunno. I know you’ve been busy, with school and then club activities and stuff. Sometimes things come up and… Other things get pushed into the background. Right?” he was avoiding meeting Shuya’s eyes as he spoke, but he could still feel the other boy looking at him.  
“Yeah, I guess, but…” Shuya paused, biting his bottom lip as he thought about how to word it. “You know _you’ll_ never be in the background, right? Not to me. You’re my best friend, Nobu! It’s always been you and I. That’s just, what’s always been and always will be. Oh, crap, now I’m kind of spoiling some of the song I’ve been working on…”  
Yoshitoki finally looked up, a brow raised. “Your song is about _me_?”  
Shuya chuckled, nodding.   
“Yeah, about our friendship, I guess. That’s the theme I chose for it. I wanted to have it done by today, but I’m still working on it, sorry. When it’s done, you’ll be the first to hear it, I promise!”  
  
Yoshitoki felt his chest tighten, swallowing back what he hoped was not tears. It was just a lot at once, going from feeling so forgotten to suddenly, so appreciated.  
“That’s… Thanks, Shu. Seriously, you didn’t have to do any of that…”  
Shuya shook his head. “No, it seems like I did. Sorry you ever felt like… Like _this_ … It’s not like -“  
Yoshitoki was almost relieved when their slightly too emotional talk got interrupted by some ruckus at the other end of the room.  
“Yeah, sorry, but punch just tastes just as good when you lick it off someone’s shirt! Let’s not waste it!" Keita insisted, his tongue licking up some drops of punch from Shinji’s shoulder, where the former had obviously somehow managed to spill out half his drink. Yutaka and some of the girls watched with some amusement, and Yoshitoki noticed how Shinji took a few steps back, “accidentally” placing his foot behind Keita’s. When Keita moved to follow the other boy, he instead tripped, losing his balance and falling into the punch bowl. Plastic cups and red liquid went everywhere, and Keita, who had a talent of falling very dramatically, ended up with the punch bowl on his head.

“What happened there?” Yoshitoki asked in disbelief, thinking it should not be possible for this to work out so perfectly. He noted that Shinji had a tiny smile on his lips, as the others laughed openly.  
“I don’t know, man. The beginning of what will probably be a memorable birthday party?” Shuya grinned now, patting Yoshitoki’s back.   
“There’s more punch, right?” Yoshitoki asked, pretending to be worried, but unable to hold back his own laughter as Keita tried to stand back up, only to slip on a sliced orange that had fallen out of his punch soaked hair, and fell back down immediately.  
“Plenty,” Shuya nodded. “I’m not a party rookie, you know!”  
“I know,” Yoshitoki confirmed, thinking back to some of their previous parties as a group. “But it usually _ends_ with disaster, not _start_ with it. Still… Thanks. For doing this for me.”  
  
Shuya looked at him for a moment, before smiling warmly.  
“Nah. Thank you,” he said vaguely, taking a sip of his punch.  
Yoshitoki was going to ask _for what_ , but instead, he gave him a smile back. He figured he knew the answer, anyway. And he would make sure not to question it again.


End file.
